If I Sing You A Love Song
by itainthardtryin
Summary: Santana, Kurt, Mercedes and Rachel are coaches on The Voice. Brittany is a contestant. AU fic. One shot. (I wrote this AGES ago and forgot to upload it)


Santana Lopez loves her job. Her career has just gone from strength to strength and she's currently on a break between finishing her third world tour, and releasing her fourth studio album. Her management landed her a place as a mentor on The Voice and she's honestly never enjoyed something as much in her life. The anticipation, the talent, the feeling of never knowing who you're going to see when you turn around.

The second best part of the job is working with the three other equally successful mentors by her side. Mercedes Jones – the world's number one gospel singer and household name, Rachel Berry – straight off her third leading role on Broadway and Kurt Hummel – the singer who burst on the scene last year after taking a change of career from fashion designing. Santana really loves being surrounded by creative people, and this job is no exception.

To open the first show, the mentors sing a song together to show off their talents. Their a capella version of Whitney Houston's 'How Do I Know' hits number one on the iTunes chart in less than twenty four hours.

The standard of the contestants is high, and the fight to get them on your team is fierce. It's their second recording and today is no exception. The first contestant – Noah, a guy with a rugged edge and acoustic guitar – chooses Mercedes as his mentor. The second – Tina, who has a massive voice but is shy when she talks – chooses Kurt. The third – Quinn, a girl with an angelic voice but also an edge of attitude – chooses Rachel.

Santana's turned around for all three of them and has lost out to every single one so far. She thought they were talented singers, but she wasn't entirely gutted when they chose one of the other mentors. She's waiting for that someone who makes her heart stop the minute she hears them. She doesn't have to wait much longer.

The studio is silent as Brittany prepares to audition. She's nervous. She knows the four mentors are right there in front of her, even if she can't see them. She takes a deep breath and waits for the music to start.

The camera pans the mentors as the introduction plays, and Santana immediately looks interested as soon as she hears the opening notes of I Wanna Dance With Somebody. She's loved that song forever, and hopes that this contestant can do it justice with a voice as big as Whitney's. It's a risk.

When Brittany starts singing, Santana's head tilts to the side. It's not what she was expecting at all. She thought this person was going to try and belt out all the massive notes like Whitney did. She didn't expect them to make it playful and fun, but still show that they can sing just as well as anyone else. Santana closes her eyes and tries to imagine what the girl on the other side of the chair looks like.

When she opens her eyes, she looks down the row at the others. Mercedes doesn't look impressed – but then again she's always been on the lookout for a diva. Kurt's nodding and motioning to Santana that she should turn round. She's the mentor that can offer this girl the most – she has the most experience in the pop industry.

Santana knew she was going to turn round from the second she heard this girl sing, but she just wanted to savour the feeling of listening to purely her voice and not being distracted by their appearance for a little longer.

She pushes the button and the chair starts to turn round. As soon as she catches sight of the girl on the stage she's breathless. She's never seen someone so beautiful. Right now though, she has to be professional. This isn't the time to get flirty.

Brittany finishes her song, just as Kurt presses his button too and Santana looks annoyed. The applause lasts for about ten seconds before dying down. Brittany's beaming and shy on the stage in front of them, as if she can't believe Santana and Kurt both turned round for her.

"Okay, hi," Kurt says. "So, what's your name?"

"I'm Brittany," she says.

"Hi, Brittany. Well, I thought that performance was incredible. From the start I was telling Santana she should turn round because you have something special."

Brittany blushes. "Thank you."

Mercedes chimes in next. "Hi, Brittany. Personally, I thought you chose a big song and you didn't do it justice. If you're singing Whitney, you need to have that power behind your voice and I didn't quite hear it, so that's why I didn't turn around. You're a great singer though, I just think your song choice let you down."

"Oh, okay, thanks," Brittany says.

"I disagree, Mercedes," Rachel says. "I think she did a great job. She made it her own and it was fun. This show is about finding someone who isn't afraid to take risks, and I think you did a good job. I already have someone on my team who is similar to you though, so that's why I didn't turn round. Santana?"

Santana looks at Brittany for a moment and studies her. She's rocking nervously on the balls of her feet and gripping the microphone so tightly that her fingertips are going white.

"I thought you were amazing, Brittany," she says, and Brittany beams. "Seriously, that's one of my favourite songs and you completely brought new life to it. I agree with Rachel that you made it your own. You've a quality to your voice that I love and I knew from the second you started singing I was going to press my button, but I was enjoying listening to you so much I didn't press right away."

"Wow, that's amazing, thank you," Brittany laughs.

"You're someone I'd love to duet with in the future. I think I could offer you a lot of advice, I've been in the business long enough to know what works and what doesn't, and I'd love to have you on my team."

"I'd like you on mine too," Kurt says. "I mean, I haven't been in the business as long as Santana but I've grown up performing and know music inside out. But the decision is yours."

"Well, it's great that you both turned round, I'm seriously flattered," Brittany says. "But before I came to audition there was one person I really wanted to turn around because I love what they do and they've inspired me so much, and they did…"

Santana smirks and looks at Kurt who's nodding back at her. The crowd are screaming in anticipation.

"And that person is… Santana."

The crowd erupts and Santana jumps up out of her seat, clapping and smiling. She makes her way up to the stage and hugs Brittany. She's even more beautiful up close.

"You're amazing," Santana says quietly into Brittany's ear so only she can hear as she pulls away. Brittany just smiles back and whispers "thank you."

* * *

In the battle stages, Santana pairs Brittany up with Holly – an older contestant who has a similar vocal style. She knows she can only take one of them through to the next stage and she needs variety on her team, so she's going to have to send one home.

Santana picks Fleetwood Mac's 'Landslide' for them to sing, and it turns out that it suits both their voices perfectly. It's going to be difficult to choose.

They battle on stage – well, as much of a 'battle' as Santana's ever going to get out of Brittany, who is probably the nicest person she's ever met. Their voices sound incredible together, and even better solo. She hates that she's going to have to leave one of them behind.

She must have zoned out because all of a sudden Jesse St. James is asking Santana to make her decision and the whole studio is silent.

"Well… This is so difficult. You're both amazing singers. Holly, you obviously have the years of experience in performing and it shows when you're on stage. You act like you're meant to be there. And Brittany, as I said in your blind audition, you have this incredible tone to your voice that I love. You can move as well – even in a song like this, where you wouldn't usually dance, I can see that you feel the music in your body and it's beautiful to watch."

"I'm going to have to push you for a decision, Santana."

"Oh God, this is so difficult. The person I'm taking with me to the live shows is… Brittany."

* * *

The mentors do one on one coaching after that, so they spend much more time together. They work together three days a week, and after the third session Santana decides to break the rules slightly.

"You wanna go for a drink?"

"What?"

"Do you wanna hang out for while tonight? Just us."

"Um… sure. I'll meet you at the hotel bar at, say, seven?"

"Perfect."

When Santana shows up, Brittany's already at the bar. She's wearing ripped jeans, a fitted t-shirt and her hair is down in loose curls. Santana's breath hitches slightly at how beautiful she is. She stops for a moment to just look at her, before walking over.

"Hi," she says. "I hope you haven't drunk too much yet. I wouldn't want to take advantage."

"Take advantage? What?"

"Oh god, that's not what I meant. Forget I said that."

"What if I want you to take advantage…" Brittany says, teasingly. She knows Santana's a lesbian. She's one of the only out and proud women in the industry today and she owns it. They've never discussed sexuality before this; they've had no need to because their relationship was purely professional.

"Brittany…"

"I like you."

Santana smiles and she can feel the change in the air. "I like you too."

"Wanna forget about drinks and get outta here?" Brittany asks, and Santana's eyes go wide. She's never met someone so forward in all her life.

"Yes," Santana breathes out. "Absolutely, yes."

* * *

Brittany wakes up the next morning beside a completely naked Santana and it takes her a moment to remember everything that happened the previous night. That she slept with Santana Lopez last night.

Santana stirs beside her. "Morning."

"Morning," Brittany replies. "Sleep well?"

"Mmm… the best," she says, leaning up to peck Brittany's lips.

"Are things going to change now?"

"Do you mean 'am I going to put you through each week because you're amazing in bed'?"

Brittany laughs. "No, that's not what I mean at all! I mean… where does this leave us?"

"I didn't know there was an 'us' to leave…" Santana says, teasingly.

"There can be… if you want. I don't know how relationships work in your world…"

"Let's just take it slow, yeah?"

"But I thought you liked it fast…?" Brittany says, smiling.

"You're incredible," Santana laughs, reaching up to brush a piece of hair behind Brittany's ear. "Incredible.


End file.
